The Heirs Bride
by Horselover7747
Summary: Percy is heir to his fathers kingdom. He finally found someone he could love but what does fate have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

The king had called his two sons to the throw room; he had something important to tell them. He smiled when they walked in and stood up and hugged them before pulling back to look at them. His two sons were as different as the sun and moon.

Percy, the older of the two and heir to the throne, had raven black hair and deep sea green eyes, with tan skin from years of being out in the sun. He was in full armor with his sward strapped to his waist and sweat beading on his forehead telling him he was out training with his nights again. On the other hand Triton had black hair with cold cruel blue eyes. He cared more about his title and power than anything.

Triton was always jealous of Percy, because he was heir. He craved his brother's title and the power that would come with it, but Poseidon knew that the title of heir could never be passed down to Triton; he was not fit to be king.

"Father." Percy said bowing slightly "You called?"

"Yes there is something important I wish to speak with you both about. As you know the annual ball is coming up." He said and both Percy and Trion nodded not seeing where he was going with this "I wish for the both of you to try and find someone to court." His words surprised them both but triton still looked rather bored "I do not care if you find someone noble or not all that matters is that you find someone you could love." He said looking directly at Percy.

Percy nodded knowing what his father meant. Percy and Triton were not full brothers. Percy was the son of Poseidon's first wife Sally, who was a peasant when they first meat. They instantly fell in love and were quickly married with Poseidon's parents' permission. Sadly it was not to last, not long after they were married Sally had fallen pregnant with Percy. The king and queen were overjoyed with the news, but sadly Sally died shortly after Percy was born. Poseidon was distraught it was only because of Percy that he was eventually able to move on with his life.

Due to his parents insistence Poseidon later remarried to his wife now, Amphitrite, Tritons mother. Amphitrite hated Percy, she felt that Triton should be king not the son of a peasant.

"Is that all father?" Triton asked uninterested. Poseidon sighed at his youngest son before waving him off. He watched him leave before turning back to Percy.

"How are the knights coming along?" he asked moving to sit in his throne Percy following.

"They are coming along great father, they all learn quickly and are eager to prove themselves. I believe they will make fine knights." Percy replied

"Good." His father said rubbing his chin "Have you and Nico come up with any new ideas on how to find the slave trader yet?"

"Not yet but we think we're close to figuring it out."

"When you think you have a plan let me know immediately, Oh and don't forget you cousins are coming by tomorrow for the ball next week." His dad reminded him "They should arrive in the morning I expects you to be there." His father told him sternly.

"I will be there father I promise. If you'll excuse me I must go freshen up for dinner." Percy said bowing respectfully to his father before turning and walking out of the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was just coming back from his morning ride when he saw his brother walking out of the castle in his best clothes, his crown on his head, and his unused sward hanging from his belt. Percy groaned he didn't have any time to put Blackjack away and he had to go great his uncle and cousin's.

He quickly spurred Blackjack forward steering him toward the front of the castle. He made it to the front of the castle just as the sights of a carriage and horsemen came into view. He quickly jumped off of Blackjack motioning for him to stay put and quickly running up to stand next to his father.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think, son?" Poseidon asked Percy amused.

"Sorry I just lost track of time." Percy told his father sheepishly. Poseidon just chuckled at his son shaking his head. He couldn't say anything else as the group of people came into view.

At the front was a carriage followed by the king and prince on a majestic white stallion and a dark grey gelding. Following them was the princes on her tall dapple grey gelding, making Percy chuckle and shake his head, _Typical Thalia_ he thought. Riding next to her was a man and women riding a chocolate brown paint. Following them was a few mounted soldiers.

The carriage and riders stopped in front of them the queen stepped out of the carriage and the prince, princess, and king jumped off of their horses. "Brother." King Zeus said embracing his younger brother happily.

"I hope your trip went well?" Poseidon asked pulling back.

"It was long but uneventful." Zeus said before turning to Amphitrite "Amphitrite, looking as beautiful as ever." He said a more forced smile on his face. King Zeus had never really liked his brothers new queen because he knew that Sally was Poseidon's one true love.

"My King." She said inclining her head slightly.

Zeus then turned to Triton the same smile on his face, he didn't much care for the king's youngest son either, he felt Triton cared to much about appetences and power than anything else. "Prince Triton." He said tightly. Triton simply nodded looking bored with the entire situation.

When Zeus finally turned to Percy his smile turned genuine again "Ah Percy, it's good to see you again." He said placing his hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy smiled back "You as well uncle."

"I trust you've been helping your father?"

"Of course." Percy said his smile sliding into a smirk "How else would he be able to run the kingdom?"

This made both King's laugh "I'm sure." Zeus said.

"Well you all must be tired why don't I show you to your quarters?" Poseidon asked gesturing to the castle.

"That would be lovely Poseidon." Hera said standing next to her husband.

"Great, Percy why don't you show the guards to the stables so they can put their horses away, then show them to where they will be staying." Poseidon instructed.

"I shall get right to it father." Percy said bowing slightly before grabbing the reins of his uncle and cousin's horses motioning for the soldiers to follow. Before they walked out of sight Percy turned back and whistled, Blackjack picked up his head before trotting over to Percy's side following him to the stables.

Poseidon chuckled as his son walked away before leading the rest of the party into the castle.

Thalia shook her head before turning to her personal maid, Annabeth, to find her watching Percy as he walked away. Thalia couldn't help but chuckle her cousin always had this effect on girls, she had to admit her was quite good looking but she would always see him as her dorky cousin. That doesn't mean she wouldn't have a little fun though.

"See something you like?" she said teasingly.

Annabeth immediately turned to her "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said starting to follow the King into the castle.

Thalia laughed following along as well "Oh sure you don't, you were just drooling over my cousin." She said smirking. Annabeth just looked ahead not bothering to answer.

Percy quickly led the group of soldier's to the stables allowing them to put their horses away to rest. He personally put his uncle and two cousin's horses away before turning to an impatient Blackjack.

When Percy walked over Blackjack nudged his side pawing at the ground. Percy chuckled "Alright, alright, I'm going gosh keep your hair on." He said quickly untacking him before leading him out to the pasture to run around. He smiled as he watched him run how free he looked. He wished he could be like that, free to run to do as he pleased, but he could never be like that. He had a responsibility to his people as the crown prince, he knew he couldn't let his brother take the thrown, he would ruin the kingdom, and Percy couldn't let him do that.

He sighed before walking out of the stables motioning for the soldiers to follow him. He quickly took them to their quarters on the castle grounds before heading down to the training grounds. When he got their he found his second in command Nico watching over the new recruits as they spared. "How are they looking today?" he asked

"Better I've got high hopes for this bunch." Nico replied turning to Percy. Nico was an inch shorter than him with midnight black hair, olive skin, and eyes so dark they looked black. It seemed like he could look right through your soul. He was also Percy's best friend and most trusted and loyal knight. They had known each other since they were little Nico's dad is Percy's father's best friend and second in command.

"Good." Percy said looking back over the training fields "My father is starting to pressure me about finding the slave trader. We need to come up with a plan and soon."

Nico sighed "I know my dad is starting to ask questions as well. I just don't know what to do yet, we don't know where he's going to strike next, what his method is, his name, or even what he looks like." Nico said exasperated "I mean we have nothing to go on. How do they expect us to find a ghost?"

"I don't know Nico, I don't know." Percy said sighing shaking his head. For the next few hours they watched over the recruits helping and giving pointers when they saw fit. When they were done eating lunch the soldiers from Zeus's army joined them on the training grounds.

"Do you mind if we practice with you, your majesty?" a blonde with grey eyes asked Percy formally.

"Of course use what you like." Percy said back inclining his head slightly. The soldiers nodded before heading off to train the blonde guy watching over them, making Percy believe that he was their commanding officer. The day continued as normal until a messenger came up to them.

"Prince Percy," he said bowing "your father told me to tell you it was almost time for dinner. He also said to bring both Sir Di Angelo and Sir Chase."

"Thank you, please tell him we will be their soon." Percy said, the messenger bowed before running off. Percy sighed he really didn't want to go to some big dinner and have to deal with his brother and step mother.

He called Nico over and told him what the messenger had said, he also told him to let the recruits go for the day, before quickly walking over to the blonde guy. "I'm going to guess and say that you're Sir Chase." Percy said.

The man turned to him startled his hand on the hilt of his sward "Oh Your majesty, it's you." He said bowing "Yes I'm Sir Chase, what can I do for you?"

"My father has requested you join us for dinner."

Sir Chase bowed again "I'm honored, let me just dismiss my men and then I will join you."

"I will let my father know." Percy said before walking away up to the castle. He quickly walked to his room and changed into more formal clothes before heading to the dining room. When he got there he saw his cousins, Nico, Sir Chase, and a blonde haired grey eyes girl he took to be Sir Chase's sister and Thalia's maid.

He sat down next to Jason and across from the girl. "Ah I see the crown prince has finally decides to grace us with his presence." Thalia says sarcastically.

"Oh haha Thalia, thats so funny." Percy said dryly.

"It was wasn't it." She replied making Percy roll his eyes. He chuckled quietly before locking eyes with the girl in front of him. He didn't know why but her eyes drew him in, like they were trying to see right into his soul. They only looked away when the doors opened and the Kings and Queens walked in followed by Triton.

They sat down the kings at each end of the table, and the queens to their right, Triton sat next to his mother. "It's wonderful to have you all here tonight," Percy's father started "I'm happy to have my brother, sister in law, and niece and nephew with us safe and sound. Now let's eat." He said as the servants walked in with trays of food.

As everyone filled their plates conversation flowed around the table. As Percy talked to Jason he couldn't help but notice how Nico and Thalia flirted. Oh this was gold he was so going to use this to his advantage, but he'd have to wait until just the right moment to bring it up.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard his uncle say his name, "So Percy I hear that you are the commander of your fathers army now."

Percy cleared his throat as everyone looked at him "Um yeah I have been for a few years now." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Percy's father laughed drawing their attention "Oh come now Percy don't be modest," he said teasingly before turning to his brother "He's been commander since he was 12." He said shocking almost everyone at the table "But I hear that Jason has also taken over as commander as well." He said turning to his nephew.

Jason shook his head "Oh um yeah but I only took over less than a year ago."

"How about a practice battle then?" Zeus suggested "Percy against Jason."

"That sounds like a great idea, what do you say boys, tomorrow before lunch?" Poseidon asked.

Percy shrugged "Sounds ok to me."

"Yeah sounds fun, but I would also like to see how Percy fairs against my second in command Malcolm." Jason said gesturing to Sir Chase "So what do you say Percy after our match you take on Malcolm?"

Percy shrugged "Sure it's fine with me, but why wait until after the match I'll take you both on at once." Again almost everyone was shocked making Percy smirk inwardly before turning to Malcolm "So what do you say, you up for the challenge?"

Malcolm recovered quickly "It would be a pleasure your majesty," he said before smirking "But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a prince."

Percy smirked back "Oh I don't."

After that conversation flowed around the table once again. When Percy was done he stood up and turned to his father "It has been a pleasure father, but I must go check the horses." He said bowing before walking out of the doors. He quickly walked out to the grounds and down to the stables.

He quickly looked over the soldiers horses before moving onto the royal families. When he was done he walked out to the pasture and whistled, as he looked around he saw a speeding black spot coming straight at him. He smiled as Blackjack stopped in front in him, chuckling as he sniffed his face. "Hey boy, how you doing tonight?" he asked running his hand down his face. Blackjack nuzzled him. "Yeah I'm doing good too."

Blackjack was Percy's absolute best friend, he had him since Blackjack was born, he told him everything, he trained him, ran into battle with him, and felt freedom with him. Percy sighed leaning into Blackjack's shoulder "I don't know what to do boy, I have no idea who the trader is and I'm getting pressure from my father and the people to find him." He said burring his face in Blackjack's side.

Blackjack nuzzled him and Percy peaked out at him "What do you say we blow off some steam, and go for a ride?" he asked and Blackjack immediately perked up. "Alright come on then." Percy said walking toward the gate Blackjack following after. They walked into the barn and as Percy walked into the tack room to grab a bridle Blackjack waited for him outside of the door.

Just as Percy was finishing putting the bridle on Blackjack a shadowy figure appeared at the stable doors. Percy quietly drew his sward as the figure moved to one of the soldiers horses. Percy slowly walked over the person and as they came into view he noticed it was the blonde girl who had locked eye's with him at dinner. "What are you doing here?" he asked putting his sward away.

The girl jumped and whirled around pulling a dagger from seemingly nowhere and swinging toward his chest. Percy quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her motion and looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes widened when she realized who she had attacked "Oh your majesty, I'm so sorry." She said curtsying "I was just coming to check on my brothers horse, make sure he was doing ok." She replied back sheepishly a blush rising to her cheeks.

Percy chuckled "That's quite alright, and I can assure you the horses are doing fine, I've checked them all over myself." He said smiling she smiled back at him and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

She had beautifully tan skin, long curly blonde hair, soft features, an athletic build, and wide intelligent grey eyes. "What is your name?" he asked her quietly.

"Annabeth." She replied back just as quietly staring into his sea green eyes.

"Well Annabeth how would you like to go for a ride with me?" he asked gesturing to Blackjack who had walked over sometime during the conversation.

"I would love to." She replied smiling brightly at him. He smiled back before turning and grabbing a hand full of Blackjacks mane and quickly swung himself onto his back. He then reached down offering her a hand. Annabeth took it hesitantly allowing him to pull her up behind him.

"Hold on tight." He said smiling mischievously. She looked at him confused before gasping and gripping his waist tightly as he tapped Blackjack's sides and he took off quickly down a path hidden by trees.

Percy loved the feeling when Blackjack ran full out it made him feel like he was flying, but something about having Annabeth behind him gripping his waist tightly as she pulled her body against his made it that much beter. As they got closer to the end of the trail Percy slowed Blackjack to a walk.

They broke through the trees and Annabeth gasped at the sight it was breathtaking. They were on a cliff overlooking a large beautiful waterfall. "This is beautiful." She breathed sliding off of Blackjack's back and walking to the edge of the cliff.

Percy jumped off Blackjack's before walking up next to her. "I know I love coming here, it's so calm and peaceful. It let's me escape for a while." He said looking down at her.

"What do you mean, escape?" she asked curiously her grey eye's calculating.

Percy sighed watching the water fall down the cliffs "From the pressures of being crown prince." He confessed "Everyone is always pulling me in different directions and sometimes it's just too much to handle, so I come here to cool down and just collect my thoughts." He said, he didn't know why he had confessed that to her he had only ever told Blackjack and Nico that, but for some reason he felt that he could trust her.

Annabeth studied him for a minuet "You know usually I'm the best at reading people. I can tell when their lying, honest, upset, just about anything. But you you're a mystery to me, I can't tell what you're feeling or thinking." She confessed "It's a completely new feeling, for me."

"You're a mystery to me too." Percy said quietly locking gazes with her.

They stared at each other for a long time before Annabeth shook her head and looked away. "We should probably head back now." She said walking over to Blackjack. Percy sighed before swinging up onto Blackjack's back before helping her up as well.

They rode back to the castle slowly just enjoying the others company and calm ride back. When they got back and both had jumped off Annabeth turned to Percy "Thank you for the ride your majesty." She said before moving to walk away.

Percy grabbed her hand stopping her "Meat me hear at first light tomorrow?" he asked her Annabeth hesitated before nodding, making Percy smile "And please call me Percy." He said before turning around and leading Blackjack back to the pasture.

Annabeth returned to the her room next to Thalia's in a daze, that night she dreamed about the prince and what he could want.

Percy quickly let Blackjack go before walking back to his room and crawling into his bed his dreams plagued by a blond haired grey eyes girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Percy woke up bright and early as usual dressed quickly and walked down to the stables. He quickly tacked up his brothers bay horse for Annabeth to ride before grabbing a bridle and walking out to the pasture. He whistled and watched as Blackjack came running up to him.

Percy smiled and slipped the bridle on his head leading him out of the pasture and into the barn to find Annabeth running her hand down Spartan's neck. "I see you found Spartan the horse you'll be riding." he said causing Annabeth to look up at him startled.

"Oh Percy you scared me." She said before looking back at Spartan "Who's horse is this?" she asked.

"He is my brother's horse." He told her.

Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes "Maybe I shouldn't go with you." She said.

"No it's fine he never ride's him so he'll never know." He said shrugging before leading Blackjack out of the barn and swinging onto his back. Annabeth followed after with Spartan looking up at him with raised eyebrows "Please, trust me." He said.

Annabeth sighed before climbing onto Spartan and following after him as he headed down a trail in the forest. They had a nice ride talking and laughing about seemingly nothing. By the time they returned to the stables they had just a few minutes to get to breakfast on time. They quickly rushed to untack the horses and put them in the pasture before running toward the castle.

They burst into the dining room to find Thalia, Malcom, Jason, Nico, and Triton sitting around the table. They all looked at them expectantly, although Triton was glaring at Percy. "So what were you 2 up to?" Thalia asked with a raised eye brow.

Annabeth's cheeks reddened slightly and she looked down at her hands "We just went for a ride." Percy said nonchalantly.

"Mhm." She said mischievously. Percy just rolled his eyes as their parents walked into the room. As soon as they sat down servants pilled in with food and conversation flowed around the table.

Percy was pulled out of his conversation with Annabeth when his father called his name "Are you planning on working with the trainees today?" he asked.

"I had planned on it yes." He said.

His father clapped his hands "Excellent, then you, Malcom, and Jason can have your fight after breakfast." He said.

Percy nodded "That's fine with me, what about you guys?" he asked turning to Jason and Malcom.

"Yeah that's fine." Jason said.

"It's fine with me." Malcom replied.

As soon as breakfast was over with Percy and Nico walked to the training grounds together both buttoning up their armor. "Are you sure you can take both of them at once Perce?" Nico asked.

Percy just smiled "Well even if I can't it will be fun trying." He said. Nico chuckled and shook his head as they walked to the center of the ring waiting for Jason and Malcom. They didn't have to wait long as they walked out to the ring followed by everyone else. Percy was surprised to see Amphitrite and Triton with them as well.

"Good luck." Nico said clapping him on the back before walking off the field to join everyone else as Jason and Malcom walked out onto the field.

"Normal rules apply." Percy said before drawing his sword Jason and Malcom following after. They all got into position and stared each other down waiting or someone to make the first move. Finally Malcom rushed Percy swinging at his midsection. Percy quickly parried the blade and swung back in retaliation.

From there it was a long duel where all of them were hard pressed to gain any ground. Percy disarmed Malcom first sending his sward flying across the field. Malcom quickly got out of the way as Jason and Percy continued to fight. Neither of them noticed the crowd slowly forming around them as they continued to hammer away at each other. Finally after a long fought duel Percy was able to disarm Jason before holding the point of his sward against Jason's throat.

Percy smiled and lowered his sward after a few second "Well done." He said.

"Thanks you too." Jason said, both of them were breathing heavily sweat pouring down their bodies. They both turned when they heard clapping to see their fathers walking over to them.

"Well done Percy, that was some very good swordsmanship, I can see why you took over your dad's army when you were 12." Zeus said smiling before turning to Jason "You did well as well son you fought hard."

Poseidon smiled at Percy "Well done son, I knew you'd do me proud." Percy smiled at his dad in return, before he was almost tackled in a hug by Thalia.

He chuckled and hugged her back, before she tackled her brother in a hug as well. "That was amazing." She said when she pulled back. "I had no idea you could fight like that Percy."

Percy shrugged "Well I had a good teacher." He said looking at his dad.

"Aright well…" Zeus started to say but trailed off as one of Percy's soldiers came rushing into the clearing riding full speed.

Percy quickly looked at Nico and nodded her head toward the soldier. Nico nodded and the two of them walked over to the soldier they knew as, Travis, "Prince Percy come quickly a fight has broken out between two of the noble families." He said urgently.

"I'll leave immediately, but I want you to go home to Katie and tell your brother where we're going and to meet us here after he packs." Percy said seriously. Trevor nodded gratefully before turning and taking off toward town. Percy turned to Nico "Be ready to go in 15 minutes." He said.

"Got it." Nico said before rushing off to pack.

Percy turned back to everyone else staring at him expectantly "There seems to be a problem with some of the noble families so Nico, Connor, and I are going to go smooth it out." He told them.

"You're not going to take any more men?" Hera asked nervously.

Percy nodded "Nico is my second in command and Connor is one of my best soldiers, we'll be fine." he said confidently.

"Be careful son." Poseidon said and Percy could see the little bit of worry that was always in his eyes when he had to go do something even a little dangerous.

"I promise father." He said before quickly walking toward the castle to pack.

As soon as he was done packing he walked down to the stables and tacked up Blackjack. He looked back at Percy when he placed the saddle on his back and nipped at his arm. "Oh stop it you big baby, it's not like you've never had a saddle before." He said cinching up the girth.

When he was done he lead Blackjack out of the barn and climbed up waiting for Nico and Connor. He didn't have to wait long as Nico came riding up on his dark bay Arabian stallion, Shadow. A few seconds later Connor came on his sorrel gelding, Joker.

"Alright you guys ready to go?" he asked. They both nodded "Lead the way Connor." He said motioning forward. Connor nodded and led the way into the forest toward the feuding nobles.


	4. Chapter 4

They boys were gone for five days.

"Finally home." Connor said as they walked into the gates.

"Shh people are sleeping." Percy said quietly. "My father is going to want a full report as soon as he knows I'm home. For now go home and get some sleep I'll send a messenger when the time comes." He told them. They nodded both of them splitting off in different directions headed home.

Percy sighed when he pulled up to the gates of the castle "Who goes there?" he heard one of the new guards ask.

Percy tossed his hood back "Prince Perseus." He said in his best formal voice.

"Oh your highness, my apologies I didn't relies it was you." The guard said before motioning for the gates to be opened.

"It's fine, thank you." He said before tapping Blackjack forward. He quickly made it to the barn and untacked Blackjack giving him sugar cubes before letting him run in the pasture.

On his way back to the castle he saw something move out of the corner of his eye when he was walking past the garden. He quickly walked toward the movement and smiled when he realized it was Annabeth.

"A little late to be out on your own don't you think?" he asked chuckling when she jumped.

"Oh Percy you scared me." She said before her eyes widened as her brain caught up that he was back. "When did you get back? What happened? Is everyone ok?" she asked rapidly.

Percy chuckled "Breath Annabeth." He said teasingly, she glared at him. He chuckled again "I just got back like 5 minutes ago. I can't really tell you what happened before I talk to my dad first. Yes everyone is fine, I sent Connor and Nico home." He told her.

"Well good, I'm glad nothing bad happened." She said smiling.

Percy smiled back at her "Can I walk you to your room?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take. Annabeth smiled back at him and looped her arm through his allowing him to lead her back to her room.

They walked in comfortable silence to her room. "Thank you for walking me back to my room." Annabeth said turning to look Percy in his eyes.

"My pleasure, will I see you for my morning ride?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." Annabeth said smiling.

Percy smiled back and kissed her hand lightly "Until next time Annabeth." He said before turning and walking toward his room.

"Until next time Percy." Annabeth whispered before slipping into her room.

The next morning Percy was just finishing tacking up Spartan when Annabeth walking into the barn. "Hello." Percy said finishing up with Spartan's girth before turning to her "He's all ready for you." He said smiling handing her his reins.

"Thank you." She said smiling taking the reins. "And who is it that your riding today?" she asked as he lead a pure white mare out of the barn.

"My step mothers mare, Sea Feather. Blackjack wasn't exactly happy about it but he deserves a rest." Percy said running his hand down Sea Feathers side. "Alright well lets get going." He said jumping onto her bareback. Annabeth followed quickly sliding into Spartans saddle.

The entire ride they talked as if they knew each other longer than a few days. Percy had never felt this way about anyone before. Annabeth made him feel like he didn't have to worry about being a prince, like he could forget about his duties even for a little while.

Percy's world came crashing down when he saw the messenger waiting for him in front of the stable. "Your highness." The messenger said bowing, completely ignoring Annabeth.

Percy pushed his anger at Annabeth being ignored aside before addressing the servant "My father wants to see me I'm guessing." He said hopping down. The servant nodded "Can you please put Sea Feather and Spartan away while I lead Annabeth back to the castle before meeting my father and please send another messenger to Sirs Nico and Connor telling them to meet my father." Percy said helping Annabeth off of Spartans back grabbing her hand.

The servant's eyes flickered to their joined hands before he quickly looked back at Percy's face. "Of course my prince." He said leading the two horses into the stable. By the end of the day Percy knew everyone in the castle would know of him and Annabeth.

Percy pushed that thought to the back of his mind before leading Annabeth back into the castle. He walked her to her door, never dropping her hand.

"Will I see you later?" Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned slightly "I don't know, I think Thalia wanted to walk around town today."

Percy nodded "Well I hope you enjoy our beautiful city and all it has to offer you." He said before leaning forward to kiss her cheek lightly. "Have a great day Annabeth." He whispered in her ear before pulling back and walking down the long corridor.

Annabeth felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Percy walked away. Her cheek still tingled from his kiss. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep a smile off her face for the rest of the day.

Percy bowed respectfully when he walked into the meeting room. "Father."

"Son." Poseidon said inclining his head slightly "Now could you please give your account on what happened between Lord Hermes and Lady Aphrodite."

"It would seem that Lord Hermes's son, Luke, and Lady Aphrodite's daughter, Selena, had a secret relationship, but Luke was only pretending to care for Selena. Apparently she caught him with another girl and ran off. When she never came home Lady Aphrodite went to Hermes demanding to know what his son had done to her daughter. Hermes had no idea the two were even seeing each other but Aphrodite had seen the two of them together once she just didn't confront them. Connor, Nico, and I searched everywhere for her but we couldn't find the missing girl. It is our belief that the slave trader took her, as we overheard two men talking about how he was close to the city. The two men disappeared before we could get to them unfortunately." Percy gave his report on the events with an expressionless mask and a serious voice. He was in crown prince mode.

Poseidon sighed heavily "We must find the slave trader. He is starting to get bolder in his kidnappings and slowly closer to the city." He said seriously to his son.

"We have everyone possible looking into the situation, after the ball I plan to take a small group of my best knights out to search for the slave trader. I promise we will find him and take him down." Percy said seriously not once wavering in his words.

"Your dedication is admirable my son. I have no doubt that you will eventually find the slave trader and bring him to justice." The king said "Thank you for your report you may leave." He said holding his hand out toward the door.

Percy bowed to his father one last time before leaving the room and heading down to the dinning room for a late breakfast. When he walked in he saw that only Malcom, Annabeth, and Triton were left.

Annabeth immediately turned and smiled at him, Percy smiled back slightly. Annabeth turned to him fully her smile fading and a crease forming in her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Percy chuckled, even though they hadn't know each other long she seemed to be able to read him effortlessly. "I'm just thinking about something." He said vaguely.

Annabeth didn't look convinced "I know something is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes, but I can also tell you're not going to tell me so I'll drop it for now." She said.

Percy chuckled under his breath "I would expect nothing less." He said before turning to his plate and starting to pull food onto it.

"When did you get back brother?" Triton asked with fake politeness.

Percy turned to his brother to find a polite expression on his face but hatred buried in his eyes. He immediately put his mask up guarding his expression from his brother. Unlike Triton he had always been able to hide his emotions from anyone even their father.

"I got back late last night where I ran into Annabeth in the gardens." He said.

Triton's jaw clenched in anger "I'm glad your back safe." He said before standing abruptly and storming out of the dining hall.

Percy rolled his eyes at his brother's antics before turning back to his food. When he was finished he turned back to Annabeth and Malcom. "So where are Thalia and Nico?" he asked.

Annabeth smirked "Oh Nico decided to take Thalia on a ride." She said.

Percy smirked back "Well wasn't that nice of him." He said before standing up. "Well I'm going to go down to the stables to check on Blackjack then head to the training grounds to check on my men." He said inclining his head to the two of them before leaving swiftly.

"Wait Percy." Annabeth called half way down the hall walking quickly to catch up to him. Percy paused and turned to wait for her to catch up. "I thought I would accompany you to the stables. I'm supposed to meet Thalia there before we go into town." She explained.

Percy smiled "I would be glad for your company." He said holding out his arm for her to take. She smiled back and lopped her arm through his as they continued their walk.

When they made it to the stables Annabeth was disappointed to see that her brother's horse was not in any of the stalls. "What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I can't find Wisdom, my brother's horse." She added at Percy's confused expression.

Percy nodded before a thought came to him. "He probably put him in the field, wait right here." He said before walking back out of the barn. Annabeth watched him curiously but did as he asked.

"Annabeth over here." She heard. Annabeth turned to find him standing at the doors of the barn. Annabeth smiled and walked over to him "I have something I want to show you." He said before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the barn.

Annabeth gasped when she saw a beautiful chocolate palomino waiting for her. A white sock on her back left leg and a white stocking on her front left and back right legs, and a thick white blaze running down her face. Her long white mane and tail flowed gently in the breeze, the morning sun's rays bounced of her silky smooth coat.

"Percy she's beautiful." Annabeth said moving closer to her and allowing her to sniff her hand before running it down her face lightly.

Percy smiled at the interaction "I'm glad you think so, her name is Seafeather and she's yours." He told her.

Annabeth turned to him with wide eyes "Percy I can't accept her." she said shaking her head.

"Yes you can, she's a gift." He said smiling "And you can't return her." he said.

"There must be something I can do to repay you at least." She said.

Percy pretended to think about it for a second. "Well there is one thing."

"Whatever it is I'll do it."

"You could agree to be my date to the ball." Annabeth was stunned, she hadn't expected that answer. Percy stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand lightly. "I really like you Annabeth so please say you'll go with me." He implored.

Annabeth nodded slightly a smile sliding onto her face "Of course I'll go with you. I've grown to like you as well Percy." She admitted. Percy smiled widened. They stood like that for several long seconds before they both started to lean in toward the other.

Just as their lips brushed Percy jumped back and turned toward the trail. Annabeth frowned before she heard the sound of approaching horses. She quickly turned back to Seafeather and ran her hand down her neck.

"Hey guys." Thalia called to them.

"Hello Thalia, Nico." He said a secretive smirk on his face.

Thalia rolled her eyes at her cousin "So you ready to go Annabeth?"

"Oh um almost, I just have to tack up Seafeather and then we can go." She said.

Thalia raised her eyebrow at Percy. "I'll go get her tack give me one minute." He said ignoring Thalia's questioning stare and walking back into the barn. He walked back out a few seconds later carrying Seafeather's things. He quickly saddled her with practiced ease. "Alright she's all ready to go." He said turning to Annabeth.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him before allowing him to help her up into the saddle. "Ok ready to go." She said turning to Thalia. Thalia nodded and turned her horse toward the gate leading to town.

"Oh Thalia," Percy called, they turned back to look at him "there will be guards waiting at the gate to escort you into town." He said before turning and walking toward the training field.

* * *

"We don't need guards Percy!" Thalia called after him, he simply raised his hand in dismissal and kept walking. Thalia huffed annoyed but turned back to the gates Annabeth following after her.

When they made it to the gates they found a pair of identical looking men waiting for them. "You must be princess Thalia," the one on the right said and they both bowed slightly in their saddles before turning to Annabeth "and you must be her lady Annabeth." They said inclining their heads to her.

"And who might you be?" Annabeth asked politely.

"I'm Travis." The one on the right said.

"And I'm Connor." The brother on the left said.

"Percy sent us to escort you into the city." Travis said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Well your service is not needed so you can go back to my cousin." She said.

Travis and Connor looked at each other. "With all due respect princess we follow Percy's orders so if you will lead the way." Connor said holding his arm in front of him gesturing for them to continue.

Thalia grumbled but didn't say anything else as she led the three of them out of the gates and down to the city.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy walked swiftly to the training grounds happy to see his men already working hard. He was happy with their progress, but he felt like they weren't quiet getting it. He decided to show them a practice fight and looked around for someone he could pick on. His eyes fell on Nico walking around and watching the men as well.

He smiled deviously and whistled to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him he started to talk "You guys are doing really well, but you're still missing something so I'm going to show you a mock fight to see if you can find whatever it is your missing." He explained. Percy smirked when he noticed Nico trying to shrink into the shadows. "Nico why don't you come spar with me?"

"Damn it." Nico whispered under his breath but moved forward drawing his sward as he did "Why do you always pick on me?" he asked.

Percy chuckled and drew his sward as well. "Who else would I pick on?" he asked before striking.

Nico quickly blocked him striking overhead. "Oh I don't know one of the other hundred men here." He said.

Percy chuckled and blocked his swing pushing him back before swinging at his midsection. After that the two of them turned serious and put all of their effort into the fight. For a while neither of them could gain the upper hand but eventually Percy started to push Nico back. He knew he was close to winning but he decided to have a little fun anyway.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Thalia?" he asked smirking. His question had the desired effect as Nico hesitated slightly giving him the opening he needed. He quickly tripped him pushing his sward against Nico's throat.

"Really though, I would like to know what's going on with you and my cousin." He whispered so only Nico could hear.

He nodded "Meet me at the field before dinner and we can both explain what's going on." Nico said giving him a knowing look.

Percy nodded "That sounds fair." He said before turning to his men. "I hope that helped you to understand how to be a little more fluid in your movements. It's good that your learning the moves but now you need to be able to put them together in a fluid motion so that you don't leave yourself open."

All of his men nodded before turning back to continue sparing. Percy was happy to see that most of his men were starting to understand what he meant. They still had a long way to go but they had a better chance in a fight if they continued to improve.

He continued to help them the rest of the day until he went to meet Nico. He was the first to make it to the field and was happy when Blackjack came running up to him. "Hey buddy, are you all rested up?" he asked running his hand down his neck. Blackjack bobbed his head in return. Percy chuckled "Well I'm still giving you the night off." He said. Blackjack snorted at him pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Is he pouting again?" Nico asked behind him.

Percy shrugged "He'll get over it eventually." He said smiling as he mused his forelock and Blackjack pulled his head back. "Besides I'll need him in top shape when we leave in a little bit."

Nico walked up to stand by his side nodding. "So you and Thalia hu?" Percy asked.

Nico turned to him "I don't know exactly, I know she's fun to be around but I don't really know where this will lead. If it will lead anywhere." He admitted.

Percy nodded "At least you're honest, just don't hurt her because then both Jason and myself will be after you." He said seriously.

Nico chuckled "I don't doubt that." He said before his smile turned mischievous "What about you and Annabeth?"

Percy smiled "I really like Annabeth and I feel like there is something there." He said turning back to Blackjack "She also agreed to be my date to the ball."

"I thought you might ask her to the ball, even though the two of you haven't known each other long you seem to get along extremely well. Although I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to give her Seafeater that was kind of a surprise."

Percy shrugged "After getting to know her I could tell that they would be a perfect match."

Nico nodded "Well we should probably get to dinner before your dad sends someone to find us."

"Probably a good idea." Percy agreed climbing under the fence.

As they were walking through the garden back to the castle they noticed Annabeth and Thalia walking toward the castle as well. "How was your day out?" Percy asked startling both of them.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled spinning around to face him and Nico.

Both Nico and Percy busted up laughing as the girls glared at them. Their laughter died down as both girls walked away from them. "Oh come on we were just playing around." Percy said walking quickly to catch up with them.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Nico added.

Neither girl said anything, they just continued to walk to the dining hall ignoring them. Both girls chose to sit on the opposite side of the table from the guys and next to each other unlike usual when they sat next to each guy.

Poseidon raised his eyebrow when he noticed Percy and Nico shooting Thalia and Annabeth nervous glances. He decided he would ask Percy about it later but for now he would just watch and listen.

All through dinner Annabeth ignored Percy she could feel him staring at her every now and then but she forced herself to ignore him.

"So girls do you have your dresses ready for the ball tomorrow?" Hera asked.

"Yes we do, they are laid out and waiting for us." Thalia said nodding.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful the two of you look." Zeus said smiling at them.

Poseidon decided to ask the question that was on all of the parents minds "So do any of you kids have a date to the ball?"

Annabeth couldn't help but glance towards Percy at his father's question. She smiled when she noticed him looking back at her. "Well Annabeth has a date." Thalia said smiling deviously.

Annabeth turned to glare at Thalia "Oh and who exactly is your date?" Malcom asked suspiciously.

"I'd rather not say right now." She said politely.

When Nico opened his mouth to say something Percy glared at him threatening to make his life hell if he said anything. Nico immediately looked back down at his food and closed his mouth.

"Then I guess we'll all just have to wait and see who the lucky man is." Poseidon said smiling at Annabeth. She smiled back thankfully before returning to her food.

Percy finished his dinner quickly before excusing himself to check on the horses. After he had finished that he walked to the garden and just walked around for a bit. He smiled when he found Annabeth sitting on a bench relaxing.

"Enjoying the garden?" he asked quietly clasping his hands behind his back.

Annabeth gasped and turned to him "Stop doing that." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." He said chuckling. "Will you walk with me?" he asked holding his arm out to her.

Annabeth smiled and stood taking his arm. "I would love to."

They didn't say anything for a while just walked in comfortable silence. "Is it always like this?" Annabeth asked "So calm and relaxing?"

Percy smiled slightly "No not always, sometimes it can be very scary, such as when we get a storm off the ocean. This is one of the better weeks." He said.

"Well I could get used to living in a place like this, it is absolutely amazing." She said laying her head on Percy's shoulder.

"You found the library didn't you?" Percy asked smirking.

Annabeth's head shot up "No, why?"

Percy laughed "I'll have to show you sometime."

"Yes you will." She said smiling placing her head back on Percy's shoulder.

Percy smiled down at her "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He whispered in her ear. They walked for a little bit more in silence the light of the full moon illuminating their path. It was well into the night before Percy accompanied Annabeth back to her room.

"I hope you sleep well." He said smiling softly.

Annabeth looked at him curiously "Will you not being going to bed?"

Percy sighed "Not just yet, I have some business to attend to." He said before kissing her cheek "Goodnight Annabeth." He whispered in her ear. Annabeth couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine at his words.

"Goodnight Percy." She whispered back as he walked down the hall way. She watched his retreating back until he turned the corner and she slipped into her room.

Percy walked quickly to the study adjoined to his room. He sat down at his desk and started on the preparations for his journey to find the slave trader. "Burning the midnight oil my friend?"

Percy looked up to find Nico standing in the door way. Percy waved him in leaning back in his chair. "Just trying to finish the preparations for our journey." He said.

"I can see that." Nico said looking down at the papers "Are you still holding the meeting at Travis and Katie's house tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah I want to get there early so we can finish well before the ball tomorrow." Nico nodded.

"Well I just came to tell you not to stay up to late, you may be a prince but you still need your sleep."

Percy chuckled as Nico walked out but did as he asked and walked to his room resolving to finish his work tomorrow. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Percy woke early. He dressed quickly throwing his cloak on before heading down to the stables silently. He whistled for Blackjack and smiled when he ran up to him at full speed.

"Hey boy," he said running his hand down Blackjacks face "sorry it's so early but we have an important meeting this morning." Percy didn't bother with a bridle he just grabbed a handful of Blackjacks mane and swung up onto his back. Blackjack whinnied happily and turned when Percy tapped his side. He turned on a dime when Percy asked and rushed toward the fence. He cleared it with ease and Percy smiled. When his feet touched the ground Blackjack took off at full speed.

Percy and Blackjack were the last to make it to Travis and Katie's. Percy slipped down and patted Blackjacks side, knocking on the door.

Katie answered the door "Percy I'm happy to see you, it's been a while." She said smiling. Katie was Travis's wife. She had wavy brown hair and green eyes. She loved being out in nature. Percy smiled when she moved her hand to her swollen stomach. Katie was pregnant with her and Travis's first child.

"I'm sorry it's been so long I've just been insanely busy lately." He apologized.

Katie rolled her eyes "Oh stop I was just giving you a hard time. Come in please." She said stepping to the side. Percy chuckled and stepped into the house. "They're in the back room." Katie told him smiling.

"Thanks Katie." Percy said kissing her cheek before walking to the back room to join the others.

* * *

Annabeth woke up later than usual. She jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on her clothes rushing down to the stable. When she made it down to the stable she was surprised to see a stable hand checking over the horses and not Percy.

"Have you seen Prince Percy?" she asked the stable hand.

The man looked up startled "He left early this morning miss, ran out like death himself was chasing him on that black horse of his." He said shaking his head.

"Oh." Annabeth said disappointed.

She walked to Seafeather's stall and smiled when she stuck her head out of the door to greet her. "Good morning girl." She said scratching her nose. "What do you say we go for a ride alone today girl?" she asked. Seafeather whinnied and nudged her arm impatiently.

Annabeth laughed. "Would you like some help miss?" the stable hand asked.

"If you could get her equipment that would be great but I can take it from there." She replied smiling. The stable hand bowed his head slightly before walking into the tack room. Annabeth quickly brought Seafeather out of her stall thanking the stable hand when he brought her tack over. She brushed her out quickly and tacked her up.

Annabeth lead Seafeather out of the stables and moved to mount her. Just as she was swinging herself up into the saddle she felt hands grip her waist and push her up almost over the other side. She quickly steadied herself and turned to see cold blue eyes staring up at her.

"Prince Triton." She said formally.

"Miss Annabeth, I came to see if you would like some company on your ride." He said as if he expected her to jump at the suggestion.

"That's very kind of you but I would much prefer going alone today." She said stiffly. She didn't know why but Percy's brother gave her a cold feeling every time he was close to her. "If you will excuse me." She said ignoring the angry shock on his face and turned Seafeather toward the trail.

Annabeth road through the trees quickly following the same trail Percy had first taken her down. When they got to the end of the trail Annabeth was once again rendered breathless from the beautiful sight. The waterfall was just as she remembered but a beautiful rainbow was shining brightly across the waterfall.

Annabeth slipped off of Seafeather's back and walked to the edge of the cliff. She inhaled the scent of the water closing her eyes as she was reminded of Percy. It didn't smell exactly like him but it was close. She enjoyed the gently breeze and spray hitting her skin.

She sighed after a few minutes knowing she should probably head back to start getting herself and Thalia ready for the ball. She took one more look at the beautiful waterfall before turning and heading back to Seafeather.

* * *

Percy sighed as the meeting came to a close. They had everything planned out. They would leave in a month. They would split up Nico and Percy heading to one corner of the kingdom, Travis and Connor to another, and Beckendof and Lee would go to another. They would all disguise themselves as peasants until they either caught the slave trader or found anything that would help them in finding the slave trader.

While they were away Percy's father would give the excuse that Percy was away on business in another country to hopefully not alert anyone to any foul play.

All of the men parted silently each leaving to get ready for the ball. Percy road back to the palace just as quickly as he had left. He once again jumped the pasture fence before slipping off of Blackjacks back allowing him to run freely once more. He watched him go for a few seconds before turning and walking towards the castle. He sighed when he made it to his room, it was time to get ready for the ball.

When the sun had set and the moon was starting to peak out from above the ocean's waves did the ball start. Everyone was invited nobles and peasants alike. A few of Percy's most trusted men were milling around the ball keeping a watch on everything and everyone with more guards posted around the room.

"Introducing the royal family of Olympia King Zeus, Queen Hera, Crown Prince Jason, and Princess Thalia."

The huge double oak doors opened to reveal the royal family of Olympia. They were all dressed in their finest clothes. The king and queen wore matching gold and silver attire their crowns adorning their heads.

Jason was standing at his father's side wearing a deep blue and silver jacket black pants his sward was strapped around his waist and a gold circlet with diamonds embedded in it around his head.

Thalia was wearing a deep blue strapless ball gown, jewels surround her waist and bust, each ruffle held up with another set of sparkling jewels. Her short hair was curled in tight ringlets and a small gold tiara sat on top of her head diamonds shining from its surface.

They walked down the stairs regally the crowd bowing to them as they passed. They all turned when the caller started to announce who they had all been waiting for.

"I'm proud to introduce our beloved royal family of Atlantis, King Poseidon, Queen Amphitrite, and Prince Triton." Everyone was slightly surprised to see that their beloved prince was not with the rest of his family but they cheered none the less.

The king and queen were dressed in matching ocean blue outfits their crowns resting on their heads. Triton was standing on his mother's side wearing similar clothes as his father a small silver circlet with aquamarines embedded in it around his head.

They walked down the stairs just as formally as Zeus and his family had joining the other royal family in the center of the dance floor. Everyone turned back to the doors as the caller once again waited for their attention.

"Lastly I'm proud to introduce heir to the thrown of Atlantis our own Prince Perseus, and his date the lady Annabeth." The entire room gasped in surprised as the doors opened once again to reveal their prince and his date.

Percy was dressed in a silver coat with sea green trimming, black pants, his sword strapped to his waist. He was also wearing his silver crown similar to Triton's only his was slightly bigger and had one of each color pearl embed in it as well as the aquamarines.

At Percy's side clutching his arm tightly was Annabeth. Her hair was pulled back in a delicate bun two white roses threaded on top a few strands left down to frame her face. She was wearing a strapless sea green ball gown. A line of jewels laid just under her breasts and small lace roses fell down the left side of the skirt.

Even though Annabeth was more nervous then she had ever been in her entire life she didn't let it show as Percy led her down the steps toward the rest of his family. Before the ball had even started Percy had sent a servant to bring her to him so they could walk into the ball together. Annabeth had been apprehensive at first but Percy had calmed her down quickly, telling her to just look at him if she ever felt overwhelmed.

When they finally made it to the center of the dance floor with the rest of his family Percy smiled at her and placed one hand lightly on her waist holding her other in his. As the band got set up each of the royals got together with a partner, Poseidon and Amphitrite, Hera and Zeus, Jason and Thalia, and Triton with a random girl.

"I've never seen you with your crown on." Annabeth whispered as the music started and Percy started to lead her around the dance floor gracefully.

Percy smiled slightly "I don't exactly like to wear it very much, I only do when I have to." He explained quietly.

"Well I think you look very handsome with it on." She said smiling. Percy smiled back and pulled her a little bit closer.

Percy and Annabeth danced to a few more songs before Percy's father pulled him away and Thalia pulled her away.

"Did you see the look on everyone's face when they announced that you were Percy's date it was amazing." Thalia said laughing.

Annabeth blushed "Thalia." She said warningly "People are staring."

Thalia rolled her eyes "So they're just jealous that you got Percy and they didn't."

The two girls were interrupted by someone clearing their throat softly. They both turned to see an absolutely beautiful girl standing next to them. She had a slightly darker skin tone with long wavy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was wearing a beautiful strapless A-line dress. The top of the dress was black while the bottom was a light pink; the two fabrics were separated by a band of jewels.

"Hi my names Piper daughter of Lady Aphrodite." The girl introduced herself smiling at the two of them.

Annabeth and Thalia smiled back "My names Thalia, Princess of Olympia."

"I'm Annabeth, her lady in waiting." The two introduced themselves. After that the three girls talked like they had all know each other since they were little girl's.

"Hello ladies." Jason said smiling at three girls. They smiled back before he turned to Piper and held out his hand "My I have this dance my lady?"

Piper blushed and hesitantly placed her hand in his "Of course you can." She said allowing him to lead her away. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Hello beautiful." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear making a pleasurable shiver run down her spine.

Annabeth turned to face him smiling "Why hello handsome, I thought I would never be able to pull you away from your father."

Percy chuckled "I would have snuck away earlier but I didn't want to ruin your fun." He said before holding his hand out to her "Take a walk with me?" he asked. Annabeth smiled and placed her hand in his allowing him to lead her out of the back doors and out into the garden.

They were silent for a while just enjoying each other's company away from the ball. Percy led her under a beautiful steel gazebo wrapped in all different kinds of colored roses before turning to look at her.

"Annabeth there's something I've wanted to ask you." Percy said slightly nervous.

Annabeth looked at him curiously, since she had known Percy she couldn't remember a time when he looked this nervous and it was making her a little apprehensive. "Ok, what is it?"

Percy took a deep breath before speaking "I was wondering if I could court you? I know we haven't know each other long but like I said before I really like you and I feel like we could have a happy future together if we just tried."

Annabeth's eyes widened. Did Percy really just ask if he could court her? She quickly smiled at him "I would like that." She said.

Percy smiled widely back at her before pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back after a moment and cupped her cheek slowly leaning down. Their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. Percy pulled Annabeth impossibly close as she ran her hands up his arms to tangle her fingers in his soft silky hair.

When they pulled back Percy leaned his forehead on hers, their breaths mingling. Percy smiled and grabbed her hands leading her back into the ball just as the next song started to play. They had only just started dancing when they were interrupted.

"Mind if I step in?" they both turned to see Triton.

Percy groaned inwardly but stepped back from Annabeth. "Of course you can." He said before turning to Annabeth. He was slightly surprised to see the apprehension on her face. He smiled reassuringly and kissed her cheek lingeringly before walking to Thalia, asking her to dance.

Annabeth sighed and turned to Triton placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder as he moved his free hand to her waist. They moved around tensely, not even close to the grace she and Percy were dancing with earlier.

As they danced Annabeth could feel Triton's hand slip lower and lower. She broke away quickly when the song ended and curtsied to him before walking off to hopefully find Percy.

She found him surrounded by a small group of girls. Jealousy flared through her before a mischievous smile touched her lips.

She quickly walked over to the group and placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Hey, I've been looking for you." She said just loud enough for the girls to hear.

Percy smiled and turned placing his hands on her hips. "I was just waiting for you." He replied before glancing at the group of angry girls and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Annabeth smiled when she heard the girls huff and walk away.

"Thank you." Percy whispered when they pulled back.

Annabeth laughed softly "You looked like you could use some help."

"Well now that I have you back I'm not letting anyone else dance with you." He said pulling her back onto the dance floor.

They danced for the rest of the night not paying attention to everyone else whispering about them. Everyone had been waiting a long time for their prince to find someone he could love and they could all see in the couples eyes that they were quickly headed in that direction. Just because they could see it didn't mean all of the girls would believe it though.

Towards the end of the night Percy nudged Annabeth motioning towards another couple dancing. Annabeth reluctantly picked her head up from his chest and turned to find Piper and Jason in a similar position. "Well that didn't take long." Annabeth said smiling sleepily.

Percy chuckled "I think it's time you got to bed." She simply nodded allowing him to pull her off the dance floor. He nodded to his father as they left the ball room. As soon as they were out of sight Percy leaned down and picked Annabeth up bridal style.

"I can walk." She said quietly but placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He whispered smiling.

Percy didn't put her down until he made it to her room. As soon as her feet touched the ground Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body bringing his lips down on hers. Annabeth melted into the kiss wrapping one hand around the back of his neck placing the other on his hard chest.

"Goodnight Annabeth, sweet dreams." He whispered his lips barely brushing hers.

Annabeth smiled "Goodnight Percy." She whispered before walking into her room.

Percy couldn't keep the smile from his face the entire walk back to his room. "I see you're in a god mood." Percy turned after opening his door to find his father waiting for him.

"Annabeth has agreed to court." He said happily.

Poseidon smiled at his son his happiness shining though his eyes "I thought you might ask her tonight. I'm happy for you son, Annabeth is a nice intelligent woman and I think she would make an excellent queen one day."

Percy's smile widened "I'm glad you think so father."

"Alright well I'm going to head off to bed, I'll see you in the morning Percy." Poseidon said before exiting his son's room. Percy couldn't keep his smile off his face as he got ready for bed not even when he fell into a restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was waiting for Annabeth the next morning Blackjack and Seafeather standing next to him. He smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hello I thought we could take a ride down the beach this morning?" he said offering her Seafeather's reins.

"That sounds perfect." She replied taking the reins. Before she could swing into the saddle Percy gripped her waist and pulled her close. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Now we can go." He whispered after pulling back. They both climbed onto their horses and Percy led the way down the trail toward the beach.

They watched as the sun rose from the sea line marveling at the change in colors. Annabeth took a deep breath of the sea breeze and smiled. It was the same scent that clung to Percy. They laughed as the water splashed against their legs while Blackjack and Seafeather ran through the water.

"We should probably head back." Annabeth said sadly.

Percy sighed "You're probably right but first I want to visit the town." He said leading her toward the town. Annabeth was slightly surprised he wanted to go to the town but followed after him happily.

"Prince Percy!" many people yelled as Percy and Annabeth rode into town. They smiled and waved at the tow for them and Percy smiled and waved back. A group of kids ran up to Blackjack smiling at their prince.

Percy smiled back and jumped down, kneeling in front of the kids. "Hey guys how have you been?" he asked.

The kids shrugged "We've been ok, but we missed you." They said sadly.

"I know I'm sorry guys I've just been really busy lately." Percy said apologetically before smiling "But I have something for you ." he said standing up and walking towards Annabeth who slipped off of Seafeather. He smiled at her and reached into Seafeather's saddle bag bringing out a bag of food. Annabeth watched as he handed the children the bag.

"Thank you Prince Percy." They said before running off.

Percy smiled after them turning back to Annabeth "What was that?" she asked.

Percy shrugged "They're the orphans of the town, I usually come once a week and bring some food, it's the least I can do."

Annabeth smiled at him "You never cease to amaze me." She said in admiration.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Percy asked placing his hands on Annabeth's hips drawing her to him.

Annabeth placed her hands on his chest "Definitely a good thing." She said leaning up to kiss him.

They pulled apart when they noticed the silence. Percy looked around and found everyone staring at them. He groaned inwardly, this was going to spread around the town like wildfire. He was hoping to keep their relationship a secret for a little bit longer but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"We should head back to the castle now." Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded a light blush dusting her cheeks. They quickly swung back onto their horses and headed back to the castle quickly.

After they made it back and put the horses in the pasture Percy trapped Annabeth against the fence, his body pressed against hers one hand on each side of her. Annabeth blushed slightly at the close contact.

"So what do you plan on doing the rest of the day?" he asked her.

Annabeth shrugged "Thalia and I might practice with the soldiers today." She replied.

Percy raised his eyebrow at her before smirking "Hmmmm I can't wait to see what you can do then." He said kissing her cheek and pushing off of the rail holding his hand out for her to take. Annabeth smiled back and slipped her hand into his intertwining their fingers as they walked back to the castle.

"Nice of the two of you to join us for breakfast." Amphitrite said snidely.

Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled at everyone else sitting around the table. "How was the town?" Poseidon asked ignoring his wife.

"Good as usual." Percy said pulling Annabeth's chair out for her before sitting down in his own chair. "I gave them enough for about a week again."

Poseidon nodded "That's good to hear. I meant to tell you earlier but later this evening we have a meeting with some of the other nobles about a certain problem, so you will have to leave training early." Percy nodded "I expect you to be ready in formal attire." Poseidon added making Percy groan.

Everyone chuckled at the table. Percy glared at all of them before turning to Nico "Why are you laughing you have to come to the meeting as well." Percy said smirking as Nico groaned and everyone laughed harder.

"Jason you should be ready to go home tomorrow morning." Zeus said when everything calmed down.

Percy looked at him confused "Is Thalia not going with you?"

"Thalia and Annabeth will be staying with us for a while son." Poseidon said a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Percy smiled at his father in thanks before turning back to his breakfast eating quickly but shooting Annabeth a smile every now and then. He was excited to be able to spend more time with her.

Percy and Nico excused themselves a little while later heading toward the training grounds. It wasn't long before Annabeth and Thalia walked down to the training grounds as well both dressed in pants and loose shirts their hair pulled back from their faces.

"Mind if we join you?" Thalia asked.

Perch shook his head "Go right ahead, us whatever you like." The girls smiled at him and walked to a corner of the field ignoring the stares from the trainees. Percy cleared his throat causing every one's head to snap in his direction. "I'm sorry I thought we were supposed to be training, not ogling my cousin and the girl I happen to be courting." He said anger leaking into his voice. All of the men quickly turned back to training not daring to take another peak in the girls' direction.

Percy rolled his eyes before turning to Thalia and Annabeth watching how they moved. Thalia was practicing with her bow and arrows and Annabeth was hacking away at a practice dummy with the same dagger she had pulled on him when they first met in the stables.

Percy smiled and walked over to her. He quietly pulled his sward "You really know how to use that dagger." He commented smirking when she whipped around her dagger aimed to strike. He quickly brought his sward up stopping her blow.

Her eyes widened when she saw him and she quickly back away but Percy advanced moving to strike her side. Annabeth quickly turned out of the way of his strike. She looked at him confused before she caught the sparkle in his green eyes and smiled.

 _Well if he wants to fight who am I to deny._ She thought getting into a slight crouch waiting for his next move.

 _This should be fun._ Percy thought before lashing out. The two of them danced around each other neither getting the upper hand in the beginning before Percy started to push her back using moves and techniques she had never seen before but that he was able to move through fluidly.

Percy finally disarmed Annabeth pressing her dagger against her throat and his sward to her back. Annabeth was slightly annoyed to see that he wasn't even breaking a sweat or breathing hard, while she was.

He lowered their weapons and stepped back offering her dagger back. She slipped it from his hand. After a few seconds Percy stepped closer to her again and used his free hand to brush her damp bangs from her forehead before leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

"You did amazing Annabeth." Percy whispered when he pulled back.

Annabeth smiled her annoyance forgot "As did you Percy, I now know why you took over your fathers army at such a young age, you're an amazing swordsman." She complimented.

"I'm glad you think so." He whispered kissing her again. Percy pulled back when he heard a wolf whistle. "I'm going to go see to that." He said pulling back and grabbing her hand he kissed it lightly before walking toward Nico a menacing look on his face.

"Shit." Nico said just barely drawing his sward in time to deflect Percy's blow.

Annabeth giggled as she watched Percy hack away at his best friend. She stopped abruptly. She didn't giggle, what was Percy doing to her. She shook her head before continuing with her training.

It wasn't until after lunch that Nico and Percy walked into the throne room both in their best Percy unwillingly wearing his crown. They ignored the other nobles in the room and bowed to his father, Percy standing on his father's right Nico next to his own father behind the king and prince.

The first part of the meeting was about trivial things happening in the kingdom. "So what do you plan to do about the slave trader my king?" one of the nobles finally asked.

"I think my son is better equipped to answer that." Poseidon said turning to Percy.

Percy nodded to his father and stepped forward his face a mask of indifference. "In one month myself and a small team of my best knights will split up and go to separate corners of the kingdom. We will live in the town as pesents for as long as we need until we either catch the slave trader or find information on him. My father will tell everyone that he has sent me to negotiate a new trade, to hopefully not draw suspicion to ourselves." Percy explained.

"What is it you need from us?" another noble asked.

"When we arrive at the village we will need a place to stay, it doesn't need to be anything big or fancy just something that blends in. The more we can fit in the faster the towns people will warm up to us the faster they will be willing to share their secrets."

* * *

"What do you think they could be discussing?" Annabeth asked Thalia as they passed the doors to the throne room.

"Who knows." Thalia said shrugging "Probably just trivial things, nothing to worry about."

Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that they were talking about something important though. Why else would Percy's father ask him to be in his best attire. Annabeth didn't get the chance to ask Percy about it though as neither he, Nico, or Poseidon were at dinner that night. She went to bed feeling disappointed.

* * *

Percy sighed as he walked down the hall to his room the meeting went a lot longer than they anticipated. He was tired of dealing with nobles and their petty problems and his crown was starting to annoy him.

He snapped to attention when he heard a door open. He turned around the corner in time to see a head of blond hair disappear behind a door. He smiled and quickly walked to her door knocking lightly.

She answered after a few seconds. "Perc-" she was cut off as he pushed her back into her room kissing her deeply. He kicked the door closed and pinned her against it one hand on either side of her head. Annabeth was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Percy slowly maneuvered them towards her bed gently pushing her onto her back, as he climbed on top of her.

"Wait, Percy wait." Annabeth said breathlessly gently pushing on his chest.

Percy pulled back to see the fear hidden in her eyes. He smiled gently "Sorry I got carried away." He said kissing her forehead and getting off her.

"It's ok." Annabeth whispered blushing in embarrassment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and avoided his eyes.

"Hey." Percy said lifting her chin to look at him. "You don't have to be embarrassed, I overstepped and I'm sorry for that. I just needed to see you after that long meeting."

Annabeth smiled and kissing him once more softly. "You should probably go." She said when she pulled back.

"You're probably right." He said walking toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth sleep tight." He said before walking out of her room closing the door quietly. Annabeth sighed and lay back on her bed smiling brightly.

Percy walked through the halls silently a huge smile on his face. "Late night?" a voice called from the shadows.

Percy froze his hand moving toward the hilt of his sward "I thought I was the only one still up."

"I just wanted to talk my prince." Malcom said walking out of the shadows.

Percy sighed and released his sward relaxing slightly. "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"My sister." At Percy's raised brow he continued "I've heard that you are courting her."

"You heard correct."

Malcom nodded "Well seeing as how our father is not around to tell you I guess I'll have to do it." He said taking a step closer to Percy "If you hurt her in anyway, I will find you and I will kill you I don't care if you are a crown prince."

"I have no intention of hurting your sister. I care deeply for Annabeth and I know she cares for me too. Besides if I do ever hurt Annabeth I think you'll have to get in line behind her and Thalia when it comes to getting to kill me." Percy replied chuckling. "Now if you'll excuse me I've had a very long and tiring day and I think I'll retire for the evening. Goodnight Malcom."

Percy sidestepped Annabeth's brother and continued to walk toward his room. Malcom watched him go "Goodnight to you as well Prince." He whispered before turning and walking towards his own room.

A month passed by quickly for Percy. He spent most of his time with Annabeth falling more in love with her each day. He met with his selected group once a week to make sure everything was on schedule.

The night they were to depart Percy strapped his sward to his waist and his bow and arrow to his back. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and grabbed his bag before heading out of his room.

 _I'll only have a few minutes._ He thought as he walked quickly and quietly toward Annabeth's room. He knocked lightly before pushing the door open.

"Percy what are you-"

He cut Annabeth off quickly "I don't have a lot of time so I need you to listen carefully."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly but she nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed. Percy hesitated before sitting next to her and grabbing her hands in his.

"I have to go, and I don't know how long I'll be gone. It will probably be quite a while thought." He shook his head when he saw she was going to interrupt before continuing. "I'm not allowed to tell you why I am going but my father will say that I am away discussing a new peace treaty. I only came to explain that that is not why I am leaving but it is the reason you must go by."

"Why are you telling me all of this Percy?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

Percy took a deep breath before replying "I had to let you know that I love you and I intend to marry you when I return. If you will agree."

Annabeth sat frozen for a few long seconds before smiling and leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Percy sighed into the kiss and pulled her close so she was sitting in his lap. "Of course I'll marry you, Percy." Percy smiled widely and kissed her deeply again. "I love you too." She whispered against his lips and he moaned quietly gently pushing her back onto the bed hovering over her.

He pulled back after a few more seconds and leaned his forehead on hers. "I have to go." He whispered sadly.

"I know." Annabeth whispered back not wanting to let go.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and stood up "I have something for you." Percy said pulling something from his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal a silver heart shaped locket. The heart had an intricate wave like pattern etched into it with a small Aquamarine heart on one side.

"Percy." Annabeth said in wonder. He smiled and opening it. Annabeth's brows knit together as she noticed the words engraved into the surface of each side.

 _ **If there ever comes a day we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever.**_

"It was my mothers. My father gave it to her and not long after she passed away he gave it to me telling me to give it to the girl I intended to marry. He will know what it means when he sees you wearing it." Percy explained.

Annabeth smiled and reached up to kiss him lightly "I love it Percy." He smiled and helped clasp it around her neck. They kissed one more time before Percy slipped out of the door.

He walked out of the castle and toward the stable. He quickly grabbed Blackjack from the pasture and saddled him up. They rode swiftly out of the castle grounds and skirted around the town.

Percy pulled Blackjack to a stop at their designated waiting area to find that he was the first one there. He didn't have to wait long before everyone else showed up.

"We all know what to do, so let's try to get this done as fast as possible. Remember that one of my father's scouts will check up with us once a week and we need to keep these meetings secret." Percy looked at each of his companions in turn. "I hope to see you all very soon."

The other men nodded before all but Nico turned each pair in a different direction. Percy took one last look at his home before he and Nico rode off toward one corner of their vast kingdom.

* * *

When Poseidon first saw Annabeth the next morning it took him a moment to notice what was different about her. When he caught sight of the locket resting around her neck he smiled knowingly.

"That is a lovely locket Annabeth."

She turned and looked at him smiling "Thank you your majesty, it was gift from someone very close to my heart."

Poseidon nodded and went back to his food a smile on his face for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Prince Percy!" Percy turned as someone called his name. He was slightly surprised to see his father's messenger riding up to them at a fast pace. He pulled his horse to an abrupt stop the exhausted animal wheezing for breath. "Come quickly Sir Lee has been found dead and Sir Beckendof is missing."

Percy cursed under his breath and dropped the tool he held quickly running toward the house he and Nico had been living in for the last three months. As soon as he burst through the door he yelled at Nico to pack quickly and be ready to go in ten minutes, unfortunately he failed to notice Sophia standing in their small kitchen.

"Percy what's going on?" Nico asked quickly his eyes wide.

"They must have found out about Lee and Beckendof." Percy said frantically. "We have to go home."

"Wait, what?" Sophia asked confused "Percy, as in Prince Percy?"

Both boys looked at each other for a second before Percy walked into his room to pack quickly and Nico walked to Sophia. "Yes he's Prince Percy heir to the throne of Atlantis." He placed a finger against her lips silencing her when she was about to ask a question. "I don't have time to explain everything right now, for now all you need to know is that we came here seeking information and that we were very close to getting everything we needed."

Sophia looked at him for a second before turning away wrapping her arms around her stomach as if in protection. Nico looked at her sadly "I know it's a lot to take in, but I never lied to you about anything other than my status."

"What exactly is your status?" she asked quietly.

Nico paused before taking a step closer to her watching her tense slightly. "I'm the captain of the king's army second only to the king, Percy, and my father, the king's right hand man."

He hesitated before placing his hands on her shoulders turning her gently. He sighed when she wouldn't meet his eyes and gently used his finger to tilt her head up so he could look into her warm chocolate brown eyes. "Everything I ever said to you about my feelings for you were true. I love you Sophia, and even though we haven't know each other very long I'm going to ask you to come with us."

Sophia's eyes widened in shock "Come with you? To the palace?"

"Yes, I want you to come with us so we can be together. Have a future together like we talked about." He whispered cupping her cheek.

Sophia bit her lip an internal struggle raging in her mind. "Ok, I'll come with you." Nico smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly.

"Nico you have five minutes!" Percy yelled as he walked passed them and out the front door. He walked to the small barn in the same attire as when he first left. He quickly tacked up Blackjack and Shadow leading them out of the barn.

Nico met Percy at the barn doors and took Shadow's reins. They mounted quickly and road to the towns edge. When they made it to the trail that would lead back to the castle they saw Sophia sitting on her buckskin mare waiting for them. When they caught up to her the three of them began their journey to the castle.

When they finally made it back to the town surrounding the castle they ran into Travis and Conner. "Good you weren't harmed." Percy said in relief.

"Glad to see you are unharmed as well." Travis said bowing his head slightly to Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes at the gesture "Why don't you all go home. Travis go see Katie, Connor go let Savanna know you're ok and for gods sake propose to the girl already. Nico take Sophia home with you for now and let her know everything. The same goes for you two tell your girls whatever they wish to know. I'll see you in the morning." He said before turning Blackjack in the direction of the castle. He was excited to be able to see Annabeth after so long.

"What's with the rush?" Sophia asked.

Nico smiled at her "He's just excited to see someone." He explained before they all dispersed.

Percy quickly untacked Blackjack and let him run in the field. He chuckled as Blackjack took off running at full speed in the field tossing his head in happiness at being home. He watched him for a few seconds more before Annabeth popped into the front of his mind again. He all but ran to his room and threw his bag, bow and arrows, and cloak on his bed before running silently to Annabeth's room.

He sighed in relief when he made it without being spotted. His breath caught in his throat when he turned to see Annabeth with her back to him wearing only a pair of underwear and a bra pulling her nightgown over her head. He kept absolutely quiet admiring his fiancés figure.

Percy cleared his throat when she had pulled the gown over her head and smoothed it out. As soon as Annabeth turned around and saw him standing there her eyes grew wide.

"Percy!" she yelled and launched herself at him. Percy caught her easily and spun her around his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Oh Annabeth, I missed you so much." He whispered his face buried into her hair. It was like a sadness he had been carrying around with him suddenly vanished and that he was finally able to breathe again.

"I missed you too Percy, more than anything." She said silent tears falling from her eyes.

Percy pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her head and whipped her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He was ecstatic to see that she was still wearing the locket. He looked down into her tearful eyes for a few seconds before kissing her lovingly. They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long while reveling in the fact that they were finally together again.

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered when they pulled away.

Percy looked at her skeptically. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Annabeth bit her lip. "Please Percy, it's been three months. I just want to spend tonight with you. Please." Percy stared into her pleading eyes and couldn't say no. He sighed and locked the door motioning her towards the bed. Annabeth smiled and grabbed his hand leading him towards the bed.

Annabeth crawled under the covers and waited for him. Percy quickly pulled his traveling clothes off leaving him in just his underclothes before he crawled in with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and inhaling her scent. He kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in his chest and quickly fell asleep. Percy followed shortly after.

When Annabeth woke up the next morning she was alone in her bed. She sighed and rolled over burring her face in the pillow Percy had been sleeping on. She inhaled his lingering scent and smiled. After a few more seconds she jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes.

She rushed down to the stables and smiled when she found Percy waiting for her with Seafeather and Misty. "Giving Blackjack some time off again?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Percy smiled at her "He deserves it and as always he's not happy about it." He said helping her into the saddle gently. Annabeth smiled in thanks and gripped the reins lightly as he swung up onto Misty's back.

Percy led her to the beach once again and they enjoyed a quiet ride along the water's edge. "You're still wearing it." He stated quietly.

Annabeth looked down at the locket and smiled "Of course, I haven't taken it off." She admitted blushing.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said smiling at her pulling Misty to a halt. Annabeth followed as well looking at him curiously. Percy slipped off of Misty's back and held his hand up to Annabeth helping her off of Seafeather's back. Percy took a deep breath before bending down so he was on one knee and pulling a ring from his pocket. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Annabeth I know I've already asked you but that was rushed and not what you deserved so I'm trying again. I know we haven't know each other long but I know I love you more than I could ever love anyone else. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with so please say you'll marry me." He said hopefully.

Annabeth smiled a few silent tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes." She whispered. Percy smiled and stood up taking her left hand in his and slipping the ring on her finger. The ring was a beautiful silver tree banded ring the bands twisting around each other with one medium cut diamond in the middle and small diamonds on each twisted band.

"I love you." Percy whispered placing his forehead on hers.

Annabeth smiled back at him. "I love you too." She said before kissing him lovingly. They walked down the beach hand in hand for a while afterword's leading there horses behind them.

When they finally made it back to the castle Percy had to leave for a meeting with his father. He gave Annabeth one last kiss goodbye before reluctantly pulling away from her and walking toward his father's study.

The door was open slightly when Percy reached his father's study he knocked lightly and opened the door to look inside.

"Percy." His father said standing and walking over to him. Before Percy could say anything his father enveloped him in a tight hug. Percy was momentarily shocked but quickly hugged his father back. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you when we got news of Lee and Beckendof."

"I'm fine father really." Percy said reassuringly.

Poseidon took a deep breath before pulling away and resting his hands on Percy's shoulders. "I know but I can't help but worry about you."

"I definitely know that." Percy deadpanned making his father chuckle.

The room was filled with an awkward silence before Percy broke it. "Is there no information on Beckendof's whereabouts?"

Poseidon sighed. "No I'm afraid we lost their trail in the woods surrounding the town they were in."

"Damnit!" Percy yelled turning to kick the door in frustration. "We were so close! I'm positive that if we had just a few more days the people would have slipped and we could have figured out at least some of the information we needed. How did they even figure us out?"

Poseidon was quiet for several long moments before he replied calmly, "We don't know. But it is now too dangerous for you to go out personally like that again." He held his hand up for silence when Percy was going to argue. "It's not up for discussion Percy that is my decision and you will abide by it."

Percy glared at him but nodded his head in understanding. "We have to keep up pretenses so we need to act as if everything is alright and that you just returned from a successful trip. We will hold a ball tomorrow night the invitations will go out to the people as well, seeing as they have missed their prince as well."

Percy smiled at his father's words. "Then in that case I believe it is time I got back to training my men." He said bowing respectfully and turning toward the boor.

"Oh and Percy." He paused with the door half opened looking over his shoulder at Poseidon. "That necklace Annabeth is wearing it is very beautiful don't you think?"

Percy smiled at his father a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes I would have to agree with you, that it is very beautiful. Whoever gave it to her must really care for her." he said before leaving his father's office, closing the door lightly after.


End file.
